Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! Credits
Opening Logos * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. present * "Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!" * Based on Characters Created by: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera, Sander Schwartz * Development & Creative Supervision: Christopher Keenan * Producer: Margaret M. Dean * Associate Producer: Vera Morales * Casting & Voice Direction: Kelly Ward * Music by: Steven Argila * Editor: Susan Edmunson * Sequence Directors: Jennifer Coyle, Joe Horne, Tim Maltby * Written by: Ted Elinoff & Scott Thomas, Margaret M. Dean * Produced and Directed by: Chuck Sheetz Ending Credits * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred ** Casey Kasem as Shaggy ** Mindy Cohn as Velma ** and Grey Delisle as Daphne ** Ron Perlman as Captain Skunkbeard, Biff Wellington ** Freddy Rodriguez as Rupert Garcia ** Tim Conway as Skip Jones ** Edie McClurg as Peggy Jones, Sea Salt Sally ** Kathy Najimy as Sunny St. Cloud ** Arensio Hall as Captain Crothers ** Dan Castellaneta as Mr. Mysterio, Woodeleg Wally * Special Thanks to: Iwao Takamoto * Production Manager: John Diaz * Animation Timing Directors: Ellen Brenner, Phil Cummings, Jerilyn Dever, Jeffrey Gatrall, Brian Hogan, Swinton Scott, Frank Weiss, Heather Wilbur * Storyboard: Kevin Altieri, Alan Caldwell, Chuck Drost, Edmund Fong, Mark Howard, Karenia Kaminski, Rick Morales, Lyndon Buddy, Marcus Williams * Character Design: Brent Gordon, Jim Stenstrum * Prop Design: Darrell Bowen, Tom Foxmarnick * Background Key Design: Edgar Carlos, Robert Harand, Gary Mouri * Background Paint Supervisor: Tristin Cole * Background Paint: Shahen Jordan, Chun Liu * Animatic: Mike Mangan * Animation Clerk: AJA Ammons * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Susan Burke, Chuck Gefre, Janette Hulett, Karl Jacobs, Chuck Martin, Denise M. Mitchell, Justin Schultz * Director of Ink and Paint: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Pamela Long * Digital Paint: Eric Nordberg * Animation Services: Dongwoo Animation Co., Ltd. * Supervising Director: Seung Jun Jung, Jin Sung Kim, Kyoung Sang Yu * Animation Directors: Seung Jun Jung, Jin Sung Kim, Kyoung Sang Yu * Animators: Jung Kook Choi, Jong Hoo Jo, Bum Seok Kang, Youn Gu Kang, Hyun Jung Kim, Jin Woong Kim, Young Joo Kim, Young Ki Kim, Hyun Joo Ko, Han Young Lee, Kyung Nam Lee, Soo Jin Lee, Sun Jea Lee, Jin Yeol Park, Yang Hoo Park, Young Nee Sim, Mi Na Won * Layout Artists: Jung Kyu Choi, Hyun Sik Nam, Dong Hwan Oh * Background: Bo Yeol Choi * Final Checker: Jong Min Choi * Model Checkers: Hyea Young Jo, Yang Sook Kim, Young Sook Kim, Sang Hee Lee, Jin Mi Park, Kyoung Hwa Seo * Inbetween: Eun Sook Jung, Ki Hee Kim, Sun Mi Kim, Hyo Jin Park, Mi Hwa Park, Hyun Jon Yu * Scanning: Mi Ok Juen, Min Young Yu * Color: Kyoung Sook Kim, Sung Kyum Noo * Composition: Kang Ok Kim, Jung Jae Lee * Production Assistants: Dae Joong Kim, Joo Hee Shin, Ji Yun Yu * Vice President of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Coordinator: Mike Miscio * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Animation * Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations: John Voralik * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collins * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Michele Garcia, Preston Oliver * Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas * Assistant Editor: Myra Owyang * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Ann Foley, Mike Garcia * Main Title Visual Effects: Azariah Owens * Post Production Audio Services Provided by: Salami Studios * Dialogue Mixer: Devon Bowman * Assistant Dialogue Mixer: Jeff Kettle * Sound Design/Sound Effects Editor: Paul Meinchini, M.P.S.E. * Foley Artist: Sanaa Cannella * Foley Mixer; Jeff Kettle * Re-Recording Mixers: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S., Mike Draghi, C.A.S. * Supervising Online Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Online Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Orchestrations by: Steven Argila * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Stephen Krause Songs * "Run for Hills", "Blow Ye Winds", "That's the Way We Go", "A Pirating We Go" ** Music by: Steven Argila ** Lyrics by; Paul James Prendergast ** Performed by: Paul James Prendergast ** Produced by: Steven Argila & Stephen Krase & Paul James Prendergast * "A Pirate's Life" ** Written, peformed and produced by: Rich Dickerson and Gigi Meroni * Vice President of Music: Suzi Civita * Business & Legal Affairs: Dan Butler, Michael Lalla, Bonnie Negrete, Andrea Parrish, Peter Steckelman * Production Administration: Marci Gray, Tammy Middleton, Tamara Miles, Tita Ortega, Alyson Ruppel, Renee Toporzysek, Amy E. Wagner * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luisa Guzman, Duke Logan * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Supervision: Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz * Development & Creative Supervision: Megan Casey * Production Management: Andy Lewis * For Our Friend: Nickolas Kerlin * Special Thanks to: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * This Motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Digital® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdicition of I.A.S.T.E.-IA®, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. * © 2006 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. All Rights Reserved * "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by Hanna-Barbera Country of first publication United States of America. Hanna-Barbera is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos * A Hanna-Barbera Production * Warner Bros. Animation - www.warnerbros.com Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:End Credits Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Cartoon Network